Reverend Anderson (comics)
}} Reverend Anderson is a clergy and formerly possessed by a demon. He believes that he is God's sword and ready to serve God no matter what lies ahead. Biography Working with Kyle Barnes After a game of poker, Anderson was greeted by Betsy Austin, who told him news about her son, Joshua Austin. Anderson made an attempt to fight off the demon but failed. He later bumped into Kyle Barnes just outside a grocery store. He told him to stop by the old farm house and help the boy. The following day, Anderson was shocked when he saw what the demon was doing inside of Joshua as he had never seen such before. After Kyle managed to release the demon later, he talked the chief out of putting Kyle in jail. A few days later, at a service, Anderson discussed temptation. He notes how God would never test our devotion to him and that no one is perfect. He told everyone that the real test is that to know we could all look towards God for forgiveness. He then thanked all for attending and noted he saw a few new faces and hoped to see them again. Anderson then went to pay a visit to Kyle. Kyle noted what a mess his house was, despite how much cleaning he had done. Anderson then drove Kyle to a local grocery store. Anderson told Kyle too notify him if he saw anything out of the ordinary and to be careful. While playing poker, Reverend told Giles that God doesn't have the time to watch everyone's actions. He then told Giles he could masturbate all he wants as God won't be watching. When the others joked around, Reverend told them he was serious. He reminded to look at what happens around the world, and when one ask's "Why God, why?" he doesn't answer. He then tells everyone to ignore what he had said as he was drunk. Reverend proceeded to fold and returned home. He was then told to contact Florence to talk music for Sunday, though Reverend made an excuse of being sick. Anderson then handed over a bundle of cash which covered the fall picnic. Reverend then called his son, Matthew and left a message telling him he needs him. While shaving, Reverend spoke to God and realized he couldn't see God's sword because he believes he himself is God's sword. While making some deliveries, Reverend was explained by Kyle about Luke Masters. Reverend noted that the story was nothing he had ever heard before. While making their last delivery, they encounter Mildred, who reacted violently when Kyle saved her from a fall. Mildred then demanded Reverend never to bring Kyle again. When they left, Reverend explained that Mildred was once possessed and he had to exorcise her. Reverend and Kyle then share a drink with Luke who asked to be next in line for help. Reverend agreed if he could get them in and the three leave for the prison. After Luke had lashed out on Blake, Reverend requested Luke leave as he was being a distraction. After questioning Blake, Reverend came to the conclusion that Blake was simply mentally ill. Reverend went on to perform an exorcism on Blake with the help from Kyle. Luke barged in to try and stop them as he believed what they were doing was going to kill Blake. After a failed attempt, the two were left in shock and they were told by Officer Reese to leave. A confused Reverend wonders what is changing and realized demons posed a greater threat than he expected. After Kyle greeted Sidney, Reverend asked who that was as he recognized him from the church service. Reverend told Kyle he doesn't trust him. After Kyle asked if they could see Mildred again, he wondered why but was told because she felt pain when he touched her, much like everyone else who was possessed. The following day, Reverend brought more supplies, though Mildred wasn't too pleased Reverend had brought Kyle. After Kyle gently held Mildred, Reverend had realized he had failed all those years ago. He then told Kyle to stay safe and returned him. At his house, he was shocked to find Sidney. Sidney told Reverend he was right to not trust him and that he probably knows one of his many names. Sidney then told Reverend he's learning things he shouldn't and proceeded to mark him with an inverted pentagram as a warning. Marked with an inverted pentagram and correcting failures After being marked, Reverend quickly patched up his mark. Reverend then questioned why God had forsaken him and why he was given no power against demons and the Devil himself. The following day, Reverend asked Kyle to help him find out who he had failed and who he had succeeded in exorcism. Reverend and Kyle visit Brian, a man Reverend exorcised two years prior. They ask questions but things come to a turn when Kyle continuously grabs onto Brian, who coughs up black spit. Reverend tried to stop Kyle but he continued to do so. Brian threatened to call the cops on Kyle but told Reverend he's free to visit any time he wished. Reverend later revealed the inverted pentagram that was marked on him, telling Kyle they need to be cautious. They then visit Roy and asked where his daughter was. They then prepare to head to Charelston, in search of Sherry. Reverend is then told that they need to not worry about who he had failed, but who never contacted him. As they arrived in Charleston, Reverend called Luke Masters asking if he could check any files on Sherry. Reverend was told she frequented a local soup kitchen and Reverend along with Kyle head there. After Kyle wandered about, Reverend followed and asked what he was doing in an alley. Reverend quickly realized the woman Kyle was approaching was indeed Sherry and the two chase after her. When they arrive, Kyle asked her questions but was quickly attacked. Reverend grabbed a hold of Sherry and Kyle began touching her as Sherry screamed in pain. Sherry was then knocked out by Kyle and the demon left Sherry's body. The two then panicked as Sherry laid unconscious. Reverend and Kyle rushed an unconscious Sherry to the hospital. Reverend tried to calm Kyle down by telling him that Sherry is better now but was reminded that she would likely never wake up. Reverend told Kyle that she was possessed and she no longer is but Kyle called Reverend insane and left. Reverend then returned home where he was greeted by Sidney. Reverend told Sidney he doesn't fear Sidney and told him he means it. Reverend Anderson was then told that he needs to stay away from Kyle Barnes. Later, while eating dinner, Reverend said that he isn't afraid as God is watching over him. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Exorcism': Reverend Anderson claimed to have exorcised many, including himself. However, recent events had shown that he had failed with many past exorcisms. Weaknesses *'Inverted pentagram': After Reverend was learning too much, Sidney broke into his house and marked him with an inverted pentagram. Appearances A Darkness Surrounds Him * * * * * * A Vast and Unending Ruin * * * * * Volume 3 * * * References Category:Exorcised (comics) Category:Exorcists (comics)